In a communication network, one or more network elements may be modified in an undesirable fashion, which may result in these network elements being considered untrustworthy or perhaps even a security risk. Various services may be invoked or actions taken to address the untrustworthy element(s) so as to reduce the potential for harm resulting from such things as hacker activity, software viruses, and the like. Invocation of these various services, however, may involve human intervention in which the response times are measured in terms of minutes, hours, or even days during which time the events of interest may no longer be present.